Siderophores are low-molecular-weight high-affinity Fe(III) chelators that are biosynthesized and exported by bacteria, fungi, and plants during periods of nutrient limitation for acquiring this essential metal ion from the extracellular milieu.1,2 Both naturally-occurring siderophores and synthetic siderophore mimics are useful for bioremediation,3 iron chelation therapies,4,5 antibiotic drug-delivery strategies,6-14 Fe(III) detection,15-18 protein identification,19 and pathogen capture.20,21 These types of applications benefit from or require siderophores amenable to facile and site-specific synthetic modification.